


All The Things You Thought You Knew

by KpopIzGucci



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adventure, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possible smut, Secrets, Sorry I’ve only read through to the first 1/4 of Lady Midnight, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be tons of Malec, Trauma, Ultimatums, Violence, a little bits of all the ships, i honestly don’t know, ive never tagged before, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopIzGucci/pseuds/KpopIzGucci
Summary: It was just another day. Somehow Alec had managed to convince Magnus to train with him.  Until everything went horribly wrong and not even the 400 year old High Warlock of Brooklyn had enough power to stop it.





	All The Things You Thought You Knew

Alec was on edge even more than that


End file.
